Not Stalking
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: "I do not stalk, I just observe in an obsessive manner"-Rose Weasley never knew having a stalking could turn out so well. Rose/OC. Femslash.


**AN: I know a lot of people don't write Rose with another girl, but I've done it once before and realized that I quite like the idea. The other femslash I wrote with Rose can be found in my series of oneshots called Things We Go Through, and sadly, it's not as happy as this one. This one is mainly humor, and just might be part of a series because I adore Abigail, as I'm sure you will.**

**Disclaimer: I only own who you don't know.  
><strong>

Rose Weasley had the unnerving feeling that she was being watched.

She knew that if she mentioned this feeling to any of her cousins, they would call her mad and tell her to just shut up and enjoy the trip to Hogsmeade, but no matter how badly she wanted to focus on the chocolate Hugo had purchased for her, she just couldn't get her mind off the fact that she felt eyes on her.

More then usual, that is.

"We're going to go look at Qudditch supplies, want to meet us back here in about an hour to head back to the castle?" James asked, turning towards Rose. They had stopped in front of a bookstore, and Rose was tempted to follow him to remain safe from whoever was watching her instead of going into the bookstore like she wanted to.

Instead, she went with the response that made her seem less insane, and nodded her head, smiling.

James, Hugo, and Albus all raced off, and Rose found herself wondering why she had decided to spend time with her male cousins today.

Rose entered the bookstore, looking around with her eyes narrowed.

"Hello!" a chipper voice said suddenly, as a small brown-haired girl appeared next to Rose, a bright smile on her face. Rose blinked in surprise and this gave the girl enough time to run around her in a circle, seeming all too happy.

Rose's eyes went wide.

"Have you been watching me?" she hissed.

The girl (stalker!) stopped short in front of Rose and blinked innocently, her hazel eyes watering slightly.

Rose found herself wanting to compliment the girl's acting skills.

"Of course not, Rose" the girl responded.

"How do you know my name?" Rose yelled, then blushed a furious shade of red as every eye in the bookstore turned towards her, and she found herself realizing what a stupid question it was.

She was Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley, and neice of Harry Potter, of course this girl knew her name.

Everyone knew her bloody name.

It was a bit annoying, honestly.

Rose grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her over to a quiet corner of the bookstore, then turned to her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"My name is Abigail" the girl said, smiling brightly.

Rose growled.

"Stop smiling at me that way" she muttered. Abigail allowed the smile to fall off her face, but Rose could still see the small hints of a grin at the corners of her lips, and it annoyed her beyond belief.

"Why are you stalking me?" Rose asked.

Abigail scoffed.

"I do not stalk. I simply observe in an obsessive manner, there is a difference" Abigail said, nodding her head.

Rose did nothing but stare at her.

Abigail didn't move, which just showed that she stood by her choice to sound mad.

"I've got to get back to the castle" Rose said, knowing it was a lie. Abigail skipped along beside her, making Rose groan.

"You're a fourth year, aren't you? I am too, only I'm in Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw like you. Shame, though. We could've been friends much sooner than this" Abigail said, still skipping.

Rose resisted the urge to stick her foot out and trip her.

* * *

><p>Albus laughed for what seemed like ages when Rose told him.<p>

"Abigail Phillips? You're bloody joking! She's the most innocent thing in the world" Albus said, grinning.

"Albus! She's stalking me! That girl followed me all over Hogsmeade yesterday and this morning when I woke up she was sitting outside of the Ravenclaw common room just waiting!" Rose yelled,

Albus snorted into his drink and placed it back down on the table, wiping at his face.

From his seat next to the two cousins, Scorpius resisted the urge to laugh.

Rose knocked into the table, causing the drink to tip and spill onto Albus' lap.

Scorpius covered his mouth with his hand and placed his head down on the table.

If he couldn't keep his laughter in, he was sure as hell going to make sure his boyfriend didn't see it.

"Merlin, Rosie. Don't worry about it so much. It could be she just idolizes you or something like that, I've had it happen loads of times, so has James. It comes with being related to my dad, and your mum and dad. It's just the way it is" Albus said, waving his wand.

A second later his pants were dry and he grinned.

Rose stood up and stormed off, upset that no one was taking her seriously.

She had just reached the corridor outside the Great Hall, when a burst of brown blew past her and stopped in front of her, stopping her from going any further.

Rose had held a false hope that it was someone else, but she knew she wasn't that lucky.

"Hello, Abigail" she muttered.

Abigail smiled brightly.

"You remembered!" she yelled, hugging Rose tightly.

Rose let out a yelp and pulled away, narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

Before she could react, Abigail grabbed her hand and started to pull her in the direction of the library.

"I need your help on a potions essay. I hear you're good with those things" Abigail said, shrugging her shoulders. "Ask one of your friends for help" Rose muttered, pulling her hand out Abigail's grip.

A frown graced Abigail's features, and Rose frowned as well.

It struck her that the other girl might not have many friends, and she sighed loudly.

"Alright" she mumbled.

The smile returned to Abigail's face and she grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her down the corridor.

Rose tried not to think about the fact that she liked the girl much more when she was smiling.

* * *

><p>An hour later Rose slammed her potions book shut and smiled slightly at the excited look on Abigail's face.<p>

"At least you're a better listener then James ever was when I was trying to help him" Rose said, shrugging her shoulders. Before Abigail had a chance to respond, a group of girls who appeared to be a few years older then them and Hufflepuffs appeared, glaring at her.

"Abigail, how much did you have to pay Weasley here to spend time with you?" one girl growled.

Rose turned towards Abigail, expecting the outspoken girl to say something, but instead just saw her looking down at her table. Rose's jaw dropped slightly when she saw a tear slip down Abigail's cheek and hit the desk.

Rose was suddenly hit with the strong feeling that this was a regular occurrence.

And she didn't like it.

"Excuse me, but the only one I see here who would need to pay anyone to spend time with them would be you, because of how rotten your personality is. Abigail is a fantastic person, and is far smarter or kinder then any of you ignorant people can ever hope to be" Rose said, standing up.

Abigail sniffled loudly, but a smile was now on her face as she watched Rose.

"Now, if you will excuse us, I have to escort my new friend to dinner" Rose said, turning to Abigail and holding out her hand. Abigail took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled off and out of the library.

She couldn't bring herself to stop smiling, even when Rose turned back and muttered, "Shut up" under her breath.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it" Lysander said, shaking his head.<p>

Rose didn't respond, but shoved him over into the dirt.

"You know, that's how we met. I'd prefer it if you'd stop shoving me into things" Lysander growled, standing up again. They were standing near the lake, and after Rose had finished explaining what she called her "small problem", Lysander had promptly burst into laughter for over five minutes and then shook his head at her until she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Listen, Scamander, she's bloody annoying and I can't get rid of her" Rose growled.

"It sounds to me like you don't want to get rid of her, Rosie" Lysander commented, his blue eyes sparkling.

Rose blushed a furious shade of red that would put her father to shame and snarled at him. He took a step backwards, afraid that if he remained near her, he would end up in the lake instead of on the dirt next time.

"Of course I do! She won't stop tagging along everywhere I go! I can't stand it anymore!" Rose yelled, before stopping short.

Lysander's eyes were suddenly wide, and she didn't like the way he was waving his hands wildly, trying to warn her to something behind her. She spun on her heel and saw Abigail standing there, tears streaming from her eyes.

Rose cursed.

"Fine then. You know, I thought after you stood up for me in the library today we were actually friends. Suppose I got my hopes up for nothing then, didn't I? You're just like everyone else in this bloody school, Rose Weasley" Abigail growled.

Rose had never heard the other girl sound angry before, and quite frankly it scared her a bit.

"Abigail-" she started.

"No, I'm done. I fucking hate you" Abigail snarled, before turning and storming off.

Lysander blinked in surprise.

"I've talked to Abigail Phillips at least a dozen times, and I have never heard her sound angry or curse" he muttered, shaking his head. He turned to look at Rose.

"Rosie?" he asked hesitantly.

Instead of responded, Rose stormed off, a determined look on her face.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go" Lysander whispered, before chasing after his best friend.

* * *

><p>It took Rose almost two weeks, but she finally managed to corner Abigail near the lake.<p>

"Where have you been? Did you discover a way to travel under the castle or something? I know the place is huge, but it's not that big!" Rose yelled, hoping to at least make the other girl smile at her before she started the serious conversation.

Abigail did nothing but stare.

"Would you at least respond to me?" Rose asked, her voice coming out in a slight whine.

Abigail once again, said nothing.

"Alright, fine. You want to be a stubborn git, that's just perfect. You sit there and listen to everything I have to bloody say, then if you still don't feel the need to talk, you can get up and leave and I'll never speak to you again, you bloody stalker" Rose growled.

This got Abigail's attention.

"I told you before, I wasn't stalking you!" she yelled.

"Oh yes, because you were just observing in an obsessive manner, correct? Now shut your mouth and listen, Phillips" Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Abigail seemed slightly shocked by the use of her last name, and leaned back against the tree she was near, staring at Rose in complete silence.

"Ever since you appeared in my life, nothing has been the same. I meet you because you're following me around like a murderer, and what happens? I actually find myself caring for you. I find you amusing and I want to have you around more and more and I find myself completely drawn to you and it scares me nearly half to death. And then I help you with that potions essay and seeing you cry because of something completely untrue that some ugly little troll says makes me far more upset then it ever should have, so I defend you, because I care" Rose said, letting out a breath.

This was far harder then she expected.

"Then why did you say those things to Lysander? About wanting to be rid of me?" Abigail asked.

"You scare me, you ignorant git!" Rose yelled, her face turning red.

Abigail raised an eyebrow.

Rose sighed.

"Do you know my cousin?" Rose suddenly asked.

Abigail snorted loudly.

"Right, suppose I have to be more specific with that question. Albus, do you know Albus Potter?" Rose asked.

"Everyone knows Albus Potter. He and that Malfoy bloke are dating, right?" Abigail asked.

Rose nodded her head.

"My family accepted them like it wasn't anything at all. Suddenly Albus was gay and fancied blokes and a Malfoy all at the same time and it just didn't matter. What if they're not that way with me? Albus was one thing, but I've always been my mum and dad's golden child, because Hugo's only good at drawing, school and Qudditch has never been his thing, and I'm good at all of it. I've been the one my mum expects to settle down and have children that she can spoil" she mumbled, sitting down next to Abigail.

It took a moment, but Abigail managed to piece it together in her head.

"Are you saying you fancy me?" she asked, a small amused smile making it's way onto her lips.

Rose looked up at her and felt a small smile forming on her own lips.

"You are far prettier when you bloody smile, you git" she said quietly, shaking her head.

Abigail grinned and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Rose's for a brief moment, before pulling back again and biting her lip.

"I fancy you too. I have for a while, it's why I tried so hard to get your attention in the first place. And as for your family, from what I hear, even though you all may tease each other a bit, they're all the most loving people in the world, Rose. You'll be alright, if you're willing to try, that is" she said, not bothering to back away.

Rose thought for a moment.

The idea of doing all those things Albus and Scorpius did with Abigail made her smile brightly. She could imagine sneaking off to snog at family gatherings and in school corridors, going on dates to Hogsmeade, holding hands and everything else that came with being a couple.

And she could imagine it all with Abigail by her side.

"I think it's worth a try" Rose whispered.

The bright smile that she had tried so hard to see earlier that day spread across Abigail's lips and before Rose could react the other girl threw herself forward, knocking Rose backward onto the ground and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Rose thought for a moment about the fact that her new robes were becoming filthy with her laying on the ground, before she began to kiss back and realized she didn't care.

She never knew having a stalker could be so amazing.


End file.
